


Fourth Time’s the Charm

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Married Couple, New York, Quintis - Freeform, not smut, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Happy and Toby visit New York for their fourth attempt at a honeymoon.Quintis one-shot. NOT SMUT.





	Fourth Time’s the Charm

“Are you _sure_?”

Happy rolled her eyes. “I’m not cold, doc.”

“You’re used to the California sun. Not the gray skies of New York,” Toby persisted, keeping up his pace to walk in front of her. 

“I nearly _froze_ to death in a snowstorm,” she replied. “I think I can handle a _little chill_.” 

He furrowed his brows at her rosy cheeks. “I know, I know. One of the scariest moments of my life.”

“So, don’t be a nut about a winter walk.” 

He practically zipped up her jacket to her eyeballs. She slapped his hand away and scrunched her nose, forcing him to retreat. “Okay, fine! I’m done.”

“Good.” Her expression ensured it was damn well true. 

Toby shoved his gloved fist back into his pocket. “Sorry.”

She sighed, expelling a gust of cloudy frost from her lips. Strengthening the loop her curved arm made around his, Happy steadied both her tone and gaze on him. “I know you want this honeymoon attempt to be perfect. Hell, I just want us to break in the hotel bed. But considering we’ve actually _reached_ the destination, it seems like fourth time’s the charm.”

Toby pursed his lips apologetically. “You deserve the best, Happy.”

“And you don’t?” she countered. 

Sinking into her fidelity with a sigh, he flicked his eyes to the long stretch of trees on the path ahead. People on bikes weaved through the small, spaced out intervals of pedestrians wandering along the same sidewalk as Happy and Toby. Nobody really wanted to fight the cold just for a walk in Central Park. Plenty of tourists were still around, since it _was_ a trademark spot, but not many. Just like Toby predicted.

“You’re right.” 

“Usually am.” Happy grinned. “Appreciate you pointing it out, though.”

“Yeah, you are.”

* * *

Toby had his arms circled around her chest from behind, his chin on her shoulder. They’d found one of the only benches in the South Lawn, overlooking the frozen pond. The temperature dropped during the span of their walk, followed by the begin of a snowfall. 

“Did you ever come here as a kid?” Happy said.

“Nah. Even if I wanted to, for whatever reason, I doubt it would’ve passed with the ‘rents.”

He frowned and she moved to rid of all remaining space between their bodies, even though there was none. Appreciative of the gesture, he hugged her tighter. “Hey, we’re not here cause of them. Let’s keep my roots in Coney Island, where they belong.” 

“Okay.”

Toby sighed into her hair and squeezed her hands. He ran his gloved thumb over hers. “Oh,” he jumped, rattling her, “I have bread.”

She gave him a look of askance. “What for?”

“Makin’ friends with the ducks!”

* * *

“Good burger?” 

Happy put a hand over her mouth to prevent food from dropping. “Holy crap.”

“Thought so,” Toby replied. “I have pretty good taste.”

“Speaking of which,” Happy said, “Let’s hit up that ice cream place you mentioned before heading back to the hotel.”

“Wha-seriously? Hap, it’s like a billion below zero outside.”

“Not chickening out, are you?”

He shifted in his chair. “I didn’t say that.”

“So it’s a plan then?”

He puffed out his cheeks. “Okay. Whatever you want. And then we’ll go back to the hotel.”

“Deal.”

* * *

He was desperate to drown in her because it was _her_ , it was _him_ , it was them, and he didn’t want to stop for air. She burned the blood in his veins.

His fingers continued to explore the paths across her skin he’d committed to memory. 

He clung to her like he was suffocating and her mouth was the only source of air. 

Weaving fingers into her hair, her hands led his body against the bed. She threw her leg over him, leaning closer. 

And there they were, finally getting the honeymoon they deserved.


End file.
